Search For The New
by KhakiBlueSocks
Summary: A nearfatal car accident threatens the two most important people in Tai's life. Can life end before it even begins? Taiora and Koumimi. Sequal to Love Knows No Yamato.
1. Search For The New: Chapter One

**LAST TIME ON _LOVE KNOWS NO YAMATO_...**

"Alright, give me the bullet." Dr. Miles said, helping push the gurney into the hospital room.

"Drunk Drive ran head on into the car," The paramedic explained. "Mother was not wearing her seat belt, went through the windshield, and landed on her abdomen. She was LOC the whole time. BP 120/80 pulse 40. Patient is eight months pregnant. Found traces of a clear fluid on the ground and on the seat."

"Severe bleeding from the head and abdomen." Dr. Knight said, checking her injuries. "This is a mess. Do you have fetal heart tones?" he asked Dr. Miles.

"Yes I do." Dr. Miles said, checking the ultrasound. "Baby looks fine, but the water broke on impact. We're looking at a preemie delivery."

"How could someone do this?" Dr. McKnight growled, as the life support monitors blared in the background. "What's the status of the driver? I wanna see this bastard."

"Neck snapped, severe head trauma. Dead on arrival." The paramedic said, unsympathetic.

"Such a waste." Dr. Miles sighed, finishing the ultrasound.

"Sir," Dr. McKnight asked, spinning around to face sobbing man that came in along side. "We need to check your wife and your baby out, but we need to know your wife's name."

"Kamaya. Sora Kamaya." The husband said, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

**_Search for the New: Chapter One_**

"Mrs. Kamaya! Mrs. Kamaya! Can you hear us!" Dr. Miles shouted, shining a bright light in her eyes. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." She commanded, picking up her limp hand.

"Unresponsive to commands." Dr. McKnight noted, biting his lower lip. "BP is 80/60 pulse rate 60."

"Pupils are fixed and dilated." Dr. Miles said, slamming the flashlight on the little medical cart next to her. "Breathing is irregular. O2 rate is 80 percent."

"Nothing left for it. We got to get her intubated. Seven point five E.T tube please. Let's get her paralyzed."

"What does that mean!" the husband asked anxiously, forcing his way in between the nurses crowded around the hospital gurney.

"Mr. Kamaya, we have to stick a tube down your wife's throat to help her breathe and get oxygen in her body and to the baby." The African-American doctor said, looking up into the worried man's eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room. We'll come out and—"

"No! I want to stay! I'm going to stay!" Tai yelled, as he twisted out the grasp of the nurse who gently pulled him to the door. "I want to—ahh!"

"Mr. Kamaya, are you allright?" Dr. Miles asked, looking up sharply.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Tai said, blood oozing down from his hand-covered forearm down to the tips of his fingers, dripping down to the white tiled floor.

"Scratches don't make puddles on the floor," The doctor snapped, pointing to the pool of blood that was forming on his fingers. "You could get an infection and have severe tissue damage if you don't have that cleaned and stitched."

"But I—"

"Mr. Kamaya," Dr. McKnight said, voice now firm. "We will notify you if your wife's condition changes. Right now, you need to have your arm checked. Now, please go with the nurse, or I will be forced to call security."

Tai stood there for a minute, looking at his unconscious mate lying on the bed. "Sora, I love you! I'll be back in a minute! I'm still here! I'm not going to leave you." He called out to her as the nurse once again gently pulled him towards the doors and out the room.

"Her blood pressure is dropping fast!" one of the nurses announced. "BP is at 70/60. O2 rate is plummeting. Fetal heart tones are still strong."

"Let's get her intubated and have full flow oxygen ready to be hooked up." Dr. McKnight said, picking up the tube.

"Lets work with getting this bleeding under control and lets get a CAT scan and x-rays ready!" she demanded. "Lets get an idea on what the damage is."

* * *

"So, where were you two headed?" 

"We were headed out for dinner and a movie." Tai sighed, almost inaudibly. "I should have slowed down…we should have stayed at home."

"You can't beat yourself up after the fact. Besides, it's not your fault. You didn't take a drink and hop behind the wheel. You can't hold yourself accountable."

"…and don't forget to take your vitamins every single day. Your body needs that extra nutritional boost."

Tai looked up and saw a tall, blue haired man in a long doctor's lab coat, talking to a young couple. The girl, about the same age as Sora, was literally dwarfed by her taller, muscular husband. Both had big smiles on their faces as they took the container of pills, and walked out the hospital, the automatic double doors swinging open in front of them, the bright orange beams of afternoon sunlight covering them as they stepped out, hand in hand.

He recognized the doctor, but his mouth couldn't form the words to call out to him. He just sat there, his arm resting on the small cart with blue sterile draping; oblivious to the nurse cleaning the cut with antiseptic.

"Well, this cut is not as bad as it could be." The nurse said, covering the wound with a sterile bandage. "I'm going to get some liquid stitches; it's better than regular stitches, and it also contains a pain reliever so it won't hurt. Please try to stay still, and don't move your arm. I'll be right back."

He nodded slightly, his mouth still frozen shut. He watched the nurse walk into his line of sight towards the reception desk, walking behind it, and towards a keyboard with a the large flat screen wall monitor. She keyed in a command, spent a few seconds typing in some information, then walked off out of sight.

The blue haired doctor then walked over to the main desk in the middle of the emergency room floor. He looked up at the new information on the monitor. The color slowly drained from his face, as the big double doors finally closed; the soft, orange sunlight now giving way to the harsh, bright fluorescent hospital lighting.

As soon as he finished reading the information, the young physician half jogged half ran around the corner to the trauma room out of sight.

"Okay. Lets get this cut glued together." The nurse said, dropping several small glass tubes full of purple liquid with cotton tops. "After I finish, I'll check on your wife for you."

Tai nodded somberly.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_(Author Notes: Okay, guys, here's the deal, I'm going to try something out new and see how it goes: I'm going to write this story separate from my original story "Forever Green Socks of Love" and see how it does, so please review and let me know how I'm doing!)_


	2. Search For The New: Chapter Two

_**Search for the New: Chapter Two**_

"Oh, my God," Joe sobbed, as he pushed the trauma room doors open. "Sora..."

Dr. McKnight looked up sharply from the chart in his hands. "Joe…"

Joe quickly stepped to his supervisor, the dark blue of his eyes magnified with tears. "What happened?"

"Drunk driver hit them head on." Dr. McKnight explained, handing him the chart. Threw the mother right through the windshield. Landed on her abdomen. LOC the whole time during transportation. Amniotic sac started leaking."

"Where's her husband? Tai Kamaya?" Joe asked, grabbing Sora's hand, IV tubes sticking from it like large transparent veins.

"You know the patient?" Dr. McKnight asked, arching his eyebrows slightly. "Related?"

"We shared an experience together that you wouldn't begin to understand, me and my friends. To say that we're 'related' hardly does it justice. We share bonds that go beyond friendship. It's like…we're all one big family." Joe explained, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "At one time, we all had each other's lives in our hands. Someone was responsible for someone else. You didn't worry about what happened to you, because you knew that someone had your back."

"Mmm…" the elder doctor hummed, eyes closed in thought. "Then it seems only logical that you go speak to Mr. Kamaya and educate him about the current situation. Can you do it?"

"I don't know," Joe replied, wiping a fresh set of tears from his eyes. "I don't kno—"

"That is not an acceptable answer Dr. Kido." Dr. McKnight snapped, voice hard. "Now, I would be lying if I said I knew how you felt. The hurt you must feel must be immeasurable. But you must put your personal feelings behind you and talk to Mr. Kamaya as a doctor. Now, either you go out there and tell Mr. Kamaya about his wife's condition, or you can go back upstairs to the maternity ward. Now, I'll ask again, can you do it?"

"Yes sir." Joe said, standing up straight and wiping the last few tears from his eyes. "I can do it."

"Alright then." Dr. McKnight sighed, voice returning to its gentle state. "Get a drink of water, gather your thoughts, and meet me by the Conference Room A in two minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Joe. I'm sorry, man. If you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here. I plan on seeing this case through personally."

"Thank you, Dr. McKnight—" Joe said, voice trembling. "I-I really a-a-…"

Dr. McKnight rubbed his student on the back, as he dropped down to his knees by the bed and began sobbing.

"That's it…just let it out…just let it out." He whispered.

* * *

"Here we go." Dr. McKnight sighed, standing outside the Conference room doors with Joe. "You got your game plan?" 

"Yes. Thanks." Joe said, nervously. "I'm still jittery. Does it ever get any easier?"

"The day when that happens, I'll rip up my diplomas and quite medicine for life." The elder doctor said. "But don't worry, once you open the door and look the relative in the eye, the nerves are slightly relieved. With that being said, I wish you luck, Dr. Kido." He said, shaking his hand and walking down the hall.

Joe took a deep breath and walked through the door.

The conference room was dimly lit, the halogen lights overhead dimmed down to a subdued level. The overhead skylight provided a dazzling view of the nighttime sky, the light of the full moon shining down in the middle of the room. The left and right walls were decorated with colorful pictures of Kabuki theatre dancers; while on the back wall were big black Japanese characters with English words underneath it that read:

"Respect the old, search for the new."

Tai sat in on the big blue couch that ran along the back wall underneath the characters. "Joe, thank God, what's going on, where's Sora? Is she alright? They didn't tell me anything after they fixed my arm. Tell me, what's going on?"

Joe sat down in the silver-plated chair next to Tai; "As you know, Sora came in with massive injuries to her head, and a hard impact to her stomach as she went through the windshield. The chief doctors from our Obstetrics and emergency room wards see her and check the baby out."

"How about the baby?" Tai asked softly. "Is the baby alright?"

"The amniotic sack is leaking," Joe said, twidling his fingers. "But the ultrasound showed no damage. He is almost full term, and the senior attending on staff says that he feels comfortable that the baby is developed enough for delivery, but he'll still have to stay in the NICU, the Newborn Intensive Care Unit for a couple of days."

"And Sora?"

Joe swallowed hard, his blue eyes cast towards the floor. "The doctors did a complete examination on Sora when she came in: they ran some blood test and took some x-rays. She's on her way to get a CAT scan to check for brain damages; we'll know all the results in a few minutes."

"Joe, tell me straight, is my wife going to die?"

"She is hooked up to a vent to help her breathe, and to keep oxygen to the baby until delivery. If we took her off the machine, there would be a good chance that she won't be able to breathe on her own."

Tai felt his body go numb as his brain absorbed the information he just heard. "

"I-I need t-to see her…" Tai stuttered, as a fresh stream of tears flushed down his face. "I have to see her…"

Joe stood up and sat next to Tai on the couch, patting his back. "She's upstairs getting a CAT scan to check for brain damage, so it's going to take a while. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Call the others for me." He replied softly. "They need to be here. I left the address book and my cell phone in the ambulance…" He began getting up. "I gotta go…"

"No. You sit right here and relax a bit. I have everybody's numbers in my phone, and I'll give them a call." Joe said, slowly standing up. "You just try and get some rest. I'll wake you up when the test results are in and we know more."

Joe dug in between the cushions on the couch, and pulled up a lever, causing the section of couch where Tai sat to recline and turn into a small bed with the top cushion serving as a pillow. Tai still sat up rigid as the back of the chair sank and fell behind him.

"Is there anything else you need?" Joe asked, hand on doorknob.

"Yes…" Tai said, his voice barley above a whisper, quivered. "I need my wife…" he wept, burying his head in his hands, his heavy loud sobs echoing through the room. "I…need…my…"

Joe ran back over and gave Tai an embrace, resting his head on his shoulder as Tai's shoulders heaved with each sob. "It's going to be okay, man. It's going to be okay."

In the back of the young doctor's mind, he caught himself thinking, "I may have just lied to my best friend."

**_To Be Continued...

* * *

__(A/N – I ain't gave up yet! It's just that I've recently had a big case of writers block. I know what you're thinking "But, Khaki, this is a rewrite of the original story! How can you have writers block on a story already written!" My answer…"OMG! I can read minds! I know what you're thinking!" Ha ha ha! Anyway, look for chapter three really soon! Thanks so much for the encouragement everyone! I really appreciate it!)_**


	3. Search For The New: Chapter Three

****

Search For The New: Chapter Three

Dr. McKnight studied the image on his computer screen for the thirteenth time that night, periodically keying in another command on the keyboard, changing the three-dimensional view while the fetal heart beat monitor beeped in time with the baby's pulse in the womb.

Joining the chorus was the EKG monitor, it's beeps lower and slower in tone and speed. Along with the steady stream of air breathing through the tubes helping his patient breathe. This concerto of beeping, hissing, lub-dubs, and clicking orchestrated together in the elder doctor's ear and flowed around his brain, subconsciously aware of any off beats, or deviation from this norm.

"What's the verdict?"

Dr. McKnight gave a startled yelp as he spun around in a pair of blue eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, hey Steve." Dr. McKnight said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I needed something to get my eyes off that dang CAT scan print."

"Not looking to good, huh?" Steve said, regarding the prints on the light board. "Looks like blood building up behind the mesenteric artery. Probably a clot."

Dr. McKnight looked at the blonde in shock. "It's a wonder you don't start your internship and residency. You're already one of the best PA's in the hospital."

"Ah, I'm still straddling the fence on that one." Steve said, "I like where I am now. Though, I can be convinced to getting out of the ER and moving upstairs to OB."

"We could use the help. Heaven knows we need someone else up there to help out with some of the minor stuff like pre and post natal exams, ultrasounds, things like that."

"Excuse me, Dr. McKnight?" Joe said, peeping his head in through the trauma room doors. "I have Mr. Kamaya waiting outside. He wants to see his wife. Can I bring him in?"

"Sure. Prepare him for it before you do. It could be a shock for him." Dr. McKnight sighed, then turned back to Steve. "If you're interested in coming upstairs, just talk it out with your attending, and we'll get you all set up."

"Thanks. I'll go talk to him now." He replied, stepping out the trauma room. "Good luck."

"I'll need it."

* * *

"As I said before, she's currently in a coma. There's a tube in her throat to help her breathe, and there are a lot of IV's in her to get fluids and medications in her and the baby." Joe explained, as they slowly walked towards the double doors of the trauma room. 

"Can she hear me?" Tai asked the young doctor, as they approached the doors. "Will I be able to talk to her, and she'll hear me?"

"I don't know. But you can try." Joe replied his palm flat on the metal panel to push the door open. "You rea?"

"Dr. Kido, Dr. Kido: please report to admissions. Dr. Kido, please report to admissions." The PA announced.

"It's probably the others. I asked them to page me when they got here. I'll let them know exactly what's going on and let them give you some space. You can go right on in. You going to be alright on your own?"

Tai nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I just got to see her. She's the air that I breathe, man."

"I'll check back on you after a while. Take all the time you need." Joe sighed, patting Tai on the back before walking down the hall.

The young leader placed his hand on the cold metal doorplate. For a second, he went numb. His head couldn't transfer the force needed to push the door open.

"I'm pregnant; I'm going to have a baby!"

Tai winced at the memory, causing a stream of tears to flow down his face. He took a deep breath, and finally forced his hand to apply the necessary pressure to open the door.

* * *

"…and she's currently in a coma right now. It's likely that after she delivers, she'll come out of it, but nothing is known until the attending actually delivers the baby." 

"Wait a minute: deliver…but Sora was only eight months…"

"Eight and a half actually, when we double checked with her original doctor. We did ultrasounds and ran tests, and it looks like the baby will be okay after delivery. But he'll probably have to stay in the NICU after birth just to make sure his lungs are mature and everything is okay."

"And Sora?"

Joe looked into the eyes of his family that was gathered in the conference room, as though no time had passed between their last adventure and today. As far as they were all concerned, this was like being in Digi-world all over again. Except this time, they turned to Joe as their leader.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Whatever happens is going to happen in the operating suite when the doctors deliver."

"Where's Tai?"

"He's in there with her. We need to give him some room right now. He really needs this time alone with her."

"Okay. Whatever you think is best, Joe."

"Well, I think that you guys could use some sleep. Conference rooms three and four right down the hall has some pretty comfortable couches that fold down and pull out into beds. You can take the kids upstairs in the daycare. It's open twenty-four hours. I'll call you if there's any more news."

The group slowly stood up, gathered their baby things, and slowly made their way towards the door, silently.

Matt stood behind, and waited until only he and Joe were in the room. "Joe, tell me straight, what are the odds of Sora pulling through this?"

Joe gently closed the door. "Speaking logically, the chance that she'll wake up after delivery: five percent. The chance that she'll make a full recovery without brain damage: half that."

Matt closed his eyes and sighed. "Of course, I won't tell the others." He said, opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

Good. Because it was a lie. Her chances are less than three percent.

* * *

Tai sat down by a stool next to Sora's bedside. He looked at her face; eyes closed, mouth flat with no color in her lips.

He picked up her hand, being careful not to disturb the clear tubing in her hands. He gently fingered the ring on Sora's finger, the diamond in the middle etched with the crest of love. He brushed the delicate hand against his cheek, interrupting the stream of tears and trickling down her hand.

He closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to drift…

__

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

(A/N – Guess what? I finally got ahead in my writings and I have about one or two other chapters ready for posting! BUT, I'll only post 'em if I get five or more reviews, so PLEASE review!)


	4. Search For The New: Chapter Four

****

Search For The New: Chapter Four

"And now, will the new bride and groom please report to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife! Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Tai Kamaya"

"Aw, but you know I can't dance" Tai sighed playfully to his new bride as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Just follow my lead, and you'll be allright" Sora giggled, taking his hands and walking to the middle of the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention! We have one last gift for the newlyweds" The DJ shouted over the raucous noise. "We managed to catch up to him while he was on tour and he agreed to a little diversion, so please, put your hands together for American singing sensation and Grammy winner, Mr. Luther Vandross"

"There were shouts of surprise and loud cheers as Luther Vandross stepped out on the stage dressed in a dark blue suit holding a microphone. His smile gracing his dark features.

"Hello everyone. I'm so glad to be here to help start this new couple out on their new lives together; right here, and right now."

With a gesture to the band, Luther cleared his throat and began:

When I look in your eyes there I see

Just what you mean to me;

Here in my heart I believe,

Your love is all I'll ever need.

Holdin' you close through the night

I need you, yeah

Sora sank into Tai's arms, as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they slowly began to dance.

I look in your eyes and there I see

What happiness really means.

The love that we share makes life so sweet;

Together we'll always be.

This pledge of love feels so right;

And, ooh, I need you

Tai gently turned with Sora "I hope I'm not stepping on your toes. I hear that's a bad way to start a marriage." He whispered in her ear, grinning.

"You did a couple of time's, but I'll forgive you. But when we hit our ten year anniversary, I won't be so forgiving." Sora whispered back, giggling.

Here and now

I promise to love faithfully Faithfully

You're all I need

Here and now

I vow to be one with thee You and me, hey

Your love is all I need I need

Tai took in a deep breath. "Do you know how much I love you right now" He whispered, as he became aware of the lights dimming around them and the small spotlight shinning in the middle of the floor on them.

When I look in your eyes, there I'll see

All that a love should really be

And I need you more and more each day

Nothin' can take your love away

More than I dare to dream

I need you

Here and now

I promise to love faithfully Faithfully

You're all I need

Here and now

I vow to be one with thee You and me, yeah

Your love is all I need

"I can take a wild guess." Sora replied"Probably doesn't hold a candle to how much I love you though."

"Want to bet"

Before she had a chance to reply, the music's tempo quickened and there was a loud sound of chairs being moved, and feet moving out to the dance floor.

"Yeah. Here we go! We got some love power in the room." Luther said, as the guests started dancing.

Tai and Sora separated a bit at arms length and began dancing.

When you're close I can feel the power

When it's love I can always tell

Love for me is the best thing now

It's something that I know so well

Hold me closer and every minute

Of every hour, feel the power of love, yeah

Hold me tighter and take me higher

And feel the fire of the power of love

"I thought you didn't know how to dance" Sora laughed as Tai bobbed his shoulders up and down hip-hop style.

"Not that slow stuff, no. But this" he said, sliding from side to side. "Is my style"

Did you know that your feelings show

You thought your love was locked up inside

But when your senses start to overload

Love is something you should never hide

You've got to believe in love

It's a feeling that's next to none

Can't stop until we are one

With the power of love

Sora giggled as she began mimicking Tai's movements.

"And they say we Japanese have no rhythm" Matt laughed out as he passed the couple.

"There's an exception to every rule, Matt" Izzy said, as he dipped Mimi. "Hang on, sweetness"

"Just watch my hair" Mimi cried as Izzy pulled her back up. "I spent three hours and seventy dollars trying to get it straight"

We've got love (Love) power (Power)

It's the greatest power of them all

Oh, we've got love (Love) power (Power)

And together we can't fall, and all the good

(We've got love) Ooh, we've got love (Power), yes, we do

(It's the greatest power of them all)

(We've got love) Love-love-love (Power)

(And together we can't fall) We'll never fall if we've got

Tai and Sora laughed and drew closer together again. "Not a bad way to start our lives together, huh" Sora said, looking into her new husband's dark eyes.

"And it's only going to get better…" Tai said, drawing her closer into a kiss.

We can't fall (Love) when there's a love power (Power)

'Cause it's the greatest power of them all..

* * *

"…we danced all that night until late in the morning, remember Sora? We slept in all that day because we were both so tired from dancing and partying all that night."

Sora laid still. Her face unresponsive.

"We were so happy then. Every day was like a new adventure for us, bigger than anything the digital world threw at us."

Tai looked at the bulge under Sora's blanket. He gingerly put his hand on the top. "Well, almost bigger than anything…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_

(A/N – I am really proud of this chapter! I'll explain why in the director's edition of this story located on "Forever Green Socks of Love", which, if you want an additional treat, now has my director's commentary for "Love Knows No Yamato"! Keep those reviews coming, and I MIGHT think about uploading the next chapter! Oh, and a quick aside to Sevetenks: I explain exactly why I didn't use the actual digimon in the story in the directors version of "Forever Green Socks of Love", which is where this story originated! But, just to answer your question, I kinda find it easier to write with humans than the digimon, and that one chapter when I had Pokemon, I actually considered deleting it, but since I was really pressed for time with posting it, I decided to just rewrite it and keep it in! Now, if you want a person who REALLY knows how to get sappy Digi-style, look to my friend Lord Pata! He's da '_mon_ when it comes to digimon love stories!)

BTW: The two songs above "Here and Now" and "Love Power" are Owned, written and composed by Luther Vandross. I own nothing, so don't sue! Thankee!


	5. Search For The New: Chapter Five

_**Search For The New: Chapter Five

* * *

**_

"You're what!"

Tai sat straight up on the couch, his auburn eyes wide. "Are you sure!'

"Oh yeah, very sure. Quite sure." Sora said, nodding nervously. "Went to the doctor, and I took the urine test."

"Could it be a mistake? I mean, you did eat all that spicy food last night, maybe that threw off the test or something" Tai sputtered, quickly standing up, now pacing up and down the small living room.

"No, no. No mistake. They also did an ultrasound. I'm two months along." Sora said, pulling out a small black and white photograph and handing it to Tai. "See, there it is."

"Maybe they ultra-thingied the wrong thing and this is just a shot of breakfast this morning in your stomach." Tai said, a hand shooting up to his forehead. "You did eat a big breakfast."

"I doubt my egg omelet developed a heartbeat. Heh, heh." Sora giggled nervously. "It's the real deal, all right."

Y-y-you mean…" Tai stammered, gently cupping his wife's cheeks in his hands. "You…a-and me…did that…and now…y-you got this…" Tai held up the ultrasound photo. "In there" he said, pointing at her stomach.

"Mm-hmm…" Sora mumbled, her eyes shiny with tears.

"You mean…you…and me…are…"

"Hello, daddy." Sora said, grinning.

Tai let these words sink in his heart and program into his mind. And his mouth cracked into a big grin as well.

"Hi…m-m-mommy." Tai stammered, his smile growing from ear to ear. "We're going to be parents" He said, pulling Sora into a hug. "We're going to be parents"

"Oh, Tai, I am so happy right now. I love you so much" Sora gushed, tears now flowing down her chin, causing dark blue splotches on Tai's shirt. "I just can't wait"

After about a minute, Tai broke away. He then set a hand on Sora's flat abdomen. "Hello in there little baby! I'm your daddy! I think I felt something!"

Sora giggled and set her hand on top of Tai's. "Now, THAT'S this morning's omelet." She said, sitting down on the couch. "I'm only two months along. Much too early to feel anything."

Tai sat down next to her and they both curled up together on the small love seat.

"Hey, Sora"

"Yeah, Tai"

"What kind of parents do you think we're going to be"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Sora sighed, setting her head on Tai's shoulder.

"Hey Tai"

"Yeah, Sora"

"Are you scared of being a father"

"Petrified. Absolutely petrified." Tai sighed, trembling slightly. "But, it's a good petrified."

"Anticipation, you mean."

"Yeah. That's the word I'm looking for." Tai exclaimed, kissing the top of Sora's forehead. "Anticipation. Though, not as much as you, I'll bet. You getting ready to being a mom"

"I have seven months to get ready. Right now, I'm still in shock."

"Same here. We'll be all right, though. We'll get through this, together."

* * *

"Hello, this is Tai."

"Tai, come quick! The baby's kicking!"

"Oh my God! For real this time? Remember last time..."

"Yes! Now bring your butt home now"

"Okay! Okay! I'm on my way now! Hey! YOU cut ME off—"

Sora returned the phone to the cradle. She then wondered over to the CD player and thumbed through the massive collection.

Never could put anything back in the right case, could you? Sora thought as she sorted through the collection of CD's.

V6, Coming Century, The Teenage Wolves, Arimachi Masahiko…these are Tai's, all right. Ah. Here we go.

Sora popped a CD out the case and shuffled over to the CD player. She flipped the lid open, and gave a small smile as she picked up the CD.

Get Your Freak On. Tai's been practicing his hip-hop dance moves again. Your daddy is going to break his neck or someone else's.

She set her CD in the drive and clicked the lid shut. She tapped play and the smooth sounds of "Take Five" filled the small living room.

She then picked up the remote and walked back over to the task she was working on: trying to find Tai's old baby clothes and figuring out which would make good hand-me-downs.

She sat back down on the couch and pulled the large box closer to her.

She began sorting through the clothes, every once in a while grinning as she picked up a small article of clothing that once was worn by her husband.

Wonder if Tai would mind if I showed these pajamas with the buttons on the bottom to Matt… Sora thought, an evil grin emerging on her face.

She winced and giggled as she felt a sharp kick in her stomach.

You must be a boy. Already standing up for daddy.

She continued digging through the large box of clothes, the sizes growing as she went deeper in the box.

Oh, my…

There, lying neatly folded in the box replete with rips, tears, dust, dirt and holes, was a blue and yellow shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

Sora slowly picked up the articles of clothing. As she did, she felt another kick in her stomach, this one towards the front instead of on the sides like last time.

Hmmm…I wonder…

She unfolded the khaki shorts and began digging through the pockets. Her hand hit something hard and plastic. She took hold of it and pulled it out.

Tai's old digivice. I thought it was destroyed when…

She felt another kick in her stomach, this one stronger than the last.

Sora thought for a second, playing with the device in her hand as the baby inside her kicked happily. "You're trying to tell me something, aren't you" Sora said, rubbing her belly softly.

"…I'm on my way, baby! I'm on my way"

Sora giggled as she heard the thunderous footsteps outside the door and the sound of keys nervously jingling and scratching outside the lock.

"It's the one with the holes in it, babe." Sora called out, in a fit of giggles as she heard the lock pins tumble in the lock.

"Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner" Tai blustered as he furiously kicked off his shoes. "I was on the road, and when I got the call, some lady cut me off, and I had to go up three blocks and…"

"Don't worry about it. The good part is you're here! Now get over here and feel"

Tai quickly slipped along the hardwood floor towards Sora. He plopped down next to her and gingerly stuck out his hand.

"Good grief, Tai, it's not going to bite." Sora laughed, as she reached out, grabbed his wrist, and set his hand on her stomach.

After a few seconds, Tai's eyes went wide and he quickly jerked his hand back. "Yah! What was that" he exclaimed, shaking his hand repeatedly.

Sora laughed hysterically at Tai's reaction. "The original leader of the Digi-destined. A guy who has seen no less than one hundred battles against the worst enemies ever seen by the real world or the digital world is freaked out by a baby kicking"

"You mean, that's what it was" Tai asked, nervously, looking at her stomach. "That was the baby? It wasn't an alien or something"

Another round of laughs screamed from Sora. "No more sci-fi movies for you until after the baby is born." She laughed, taking his hand again. "No, it's not an alien, and no it doesn't hurt. Now, lets try this again."

Once again, she sat Tai's hand on her stomach where the baby was kicking. Tai shuddered slightly when he felt the lump heave up against his palm again, but this time, he gave a wide grin.

"That's him" He stammered, now in awe.

"Or her." Sora said, giggling. "Him can always turn into 'her'"

"Oh wow! That's a little soccer player right there!" Tai gushed, now setting his other hand on Sora's belly.

"And possible future leader of the Digi-destined." Sora added. "I found your old digivice in your old clothes, and when I pulled it out, the baby started kicking like wildfire."

"It's too good to be true…my son…"

"Ahem…"

"…or daughter…" Tai corrected, grinning sheepishly. "Leader of the Digi-destined."

"Let's just wait until the baby is old enough so she…"

"Ahem…" Tai coughed, arching an eyebrow.

"…or he…" Sora corrected, mimicking Tai's grin. "Can make that decision on their own."

There's something that I want to say

But words sometimes get in the way

I just want to show

My feelings for you

"I forgot the CD player was on." Sora said, reaching over to the remote control. "I'll turn it…"

There's nothing that I'd rather do

Than spend every moment with you

I guess you should know

I love you so

Tai stopped her. "No. This is my song to you and to our child. I found it on my last trip to the US, and I wanted to save it for a special occasion, and this is as special an occasion as any."

Sora's eyes began welling up with tears. "Oh…" She sighed, as a tear fell down and trickled down her cheek.

You are my lady

You're everything I need and more

You are my lady

You're all I'm living for

Tai gently caressed Sora's cheek, wiping the tear away "You have no idea how much I love you and our baby you're carrying."

There's no way that I can resist

Your precious kiss

Girl, you've got me

So hypnotized

Just say that you'll stay with me

'Cause our love was meant to be

I promise to love you

More each day

"Oh, Tai, the past seven months have been the best time of my life." Sora wept, rubbing her hand along his cheek slowly. "I wish this moment could last forever."

"Me too, Sora, me too..." Tai echoed, setting his head on her stomach. "You hear that little one, you can chill out in there for a while if you want to. I love you."

You are my lady (my love)

You're everything I need and more (oh, oh, oh)

You are my lady

You're all I'm living for…

* * *

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT"

Tai's eyes flew open, he quickly looked around the trauma room, the red blinking indicator lights flashing on the display monitors.

"Oh, God, Sora" Tai cried, now panicked. He kicked the metal stool over and nearly stumbled over it when he pounded through the trauma room doors. "SOMEBODY HELP ME" He shouted at the top of his voice. "Please somebody, help me!"

Steve, the PA, jogged over to Tai, his eyes filled with concern. "What's the problem here?"

"I don't know. Please come see about my wife" Tai cried, pulling on his arm. "The alarms started going off all of a sudden"

"Looks like her blood pressure is rising." Steve muttered to himself as he scanned over the monitor display. "Probably due to the bleeding in the brain. The baby is showing signs of distress."

"What does that mean" Tai shouted out, his hands balling into a fist. "Why aren't you doing anything!"

Steve ran to the phone on the wall and pressed a button without replying. "Dr. McKnight or Dr. Kido please report to Trauma Bay 2. This is an Alpha emergency. Repeat: Dr. McKnight or Dr. Kido please report to Trauma Bay 2. This is an Alpha emergency."

Tai flashed over to the young physician's assistant and grabbed him by his scrub top. "Do something! Save her! I'll kill you if you let her die, I swear to God I will"

"Mr. Kamaya, let me go! Let me go" Steve groaned, as Tai tightened his grip. "I can't help her if you don't let me go!"

"I'll KILL you if you just let her die" Tai roared his eyes red with rage, driving all his stregenth into his grip. "She is my LIFE…I will not stand around and let her die"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

(A/N - This chapter is dedicated to Steve Racer who came up with the character of Steve in the story! Don't worry! You can call me Socks! I don't mind at all! Oh yeah, The song in this story "You Are My Lady" is written, owned and preformed by Freddie Jackson! I don't own it in the least, so please don't sue! Thankee again!) 

P.S - Thanks to everyone who caught my my mistake! Don't know what I'm talking about? Good! Don't need to! Hee hee hee!


	6. Search For The New: Chapter Six I Hope!

****

Search For The New: Chapter Six

* * *

"Mr. Kamaya, let him go right this second" Dr. McKnight shouted out, quickly pacing over to the two struggling men. "I said, let him go" He growled, trying to separate Tai from the physician's assistant.

"He isn't doing anything to save my wife and my child! He's just letting them lie there and rot" Tai cried, his grip slowly releasing on Steve. "If she dies, I want him to die! I want the bastard to die"

Feeling Tai's release weakening, he quickly broke the two men apart and shoved the blonde out of his reach. "Steve, stat page Dr. Kido here and tell him to get an OR ready." Dr. McKnight ordered.

"NO! NO! That bastard killed my wife! That bastard—"

The young African-American revved back and decked Tai right on his cheek, cutting him off. Tai looked up at the doctor in shock.

"LISTEN TO ME" Dr. McKnight shouted in his face, grabbing Tai by his shirt collar and leaning his face in close to his. "IF YOU DON'T ALLOW US TO DO OUR JOB, YOUR WIFE WILL DIE AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT GUILT. YOU WILL BE NO BETTER THAN THE BASTARD WHO TOOK THAT DRINK AND RAN YOU OFF THE SIDE OFF THE ROAD"

Tai stood there, his eyes wide and red from crying. He nodded slowly. "Please save her…Please…" he choked out, hardly above a whisper.

"That's what I intend to do." Dr. McKnight said, letting his collar go, allowing him to sink to the floor. He then turned his attention back to Sora. "We need to deliver this baby now. The fetal heart tones are showing signs of distress. The baby can't take this sustained high blood pressure and neither can your wife."

Just then, Joe pounded through the trauma bay doors in with Steve close behind. "I have OR 3 and NICU on hot standby. They'll be ready and waiting for you."

"Good. We're going up now." Dr. McKnight ordered, pulling up the side rails on the gurney. "Joe, will you please show Mr. Kamaya to surgical waiting—"

"Please…let me stay with her…" Tai pleaded, as Joe helped him to his feet. "If anything…happens…I want to be there with her."

"Very well, but only under two conditions: One: you are only going to stay for the delivery. Once the child is delivered, you're going to go to the NICU with him and wait for word about your wife there. And two: If there is any disruption or if we need to perform emergency surgery, I will order you to leave no questions asked. Understood"

"I-I understand." Tai whispered, nodding slowly, head hung low. "I understand."

"Good. Dr. Kido, please show Mr. Kamaya into the surgical preparation area. Steve, lets get her upstairs and prepped."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Sora's going in to have her c-section to remove the baby." Joe announced to the group. "Her blood pressure shot up and it posed a threat to the baby, so the senior attending decided to go ahead with the surgery."

"Oh, my…" Mimi gasped, holding a sleeping Koumiko closer to her.

"Is the baby all right? What's going to happen to it" Kari asked, clearly trembling. TK scooted closer to her on the couch and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"We still don't know if the high blood pressure effected it, and that's why the baby is going to stay in the NICU for longer than originally expected."

"What about Sora?"

Joe swallowed hard. "It all depends on what happens after the delivery. There is still a probability that after the delivery, she may come around, just as though she were under standard anesthesia, but I can't make any promises. It's still touch and go."

The room was silent.

"Where's Tai" Matt asked, breaking the silence.

"He's going to be with her through the delivery, and he'll stay with the baby afterwards."

"Are you going to be in there" Izzy asked, reaching in his pocket. "The whole time, I mean"

"Yes. I'll be assisting Dr. McKnight in surgery. In fact, I need to get ready myself—" Joe began, backing away towards the door.

"Wait." Izzy interrupted, pulling a small pendent from his pocket. "Here. Take this."

Joe looked at it curiously. "Your tag and crest"

"For luck." Izzy replied, putting the tag around Joe's neck.

"For luck." Matt echoed, putting the crest on Joe's neck.

Each member of the group repeated the action until there were five tags hanging around Joe's neck.

"Thanks guys. I won't let you down."

"We know you won't" Matt said, patting Joe on the shoulder. "You never did."

"Dr. Kido, please report to OR 3. Dr. Kido, please report to OR 3."

* * *

"…Amen." Dr. McKnight sighed, standing from his kneeling position in front of the scrub sink.

"Dr. McKnight, we're ready to begin." A nurse called in from an intercom.

He turned around to face the big glass window behind the sink to face a short nurse on the other side, her eyes a cool blue.

"Good. And thanks for giving me my privacy while I was meditating. I really appreciate it." Dr. McKnight said, smiling slightly.

" I understand. That's no problem at all. Are you ready for Mr. Kamaya to come in"

"Yes. You can bring him in. Did you page Joe ag"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Dr. McKnight." Joe said, bumping through the door. "I had to brief the family on the situation."

"That's quite all right. Just hurry and scrub. We're about to start. I'll see you out on the playing field." Dr. McKnight said, holding up his wet hands as he backed in through the operating room door.

Joe ripped open a scrub brush and soap packet and began scrubbing his hands, forearms and hands.

_Don't worry Sora. I'm on the job now. I'm here and I don't plan on quitting until I see the both of you walk out of here. The word failure does not exist from this point on. Gambate, Jyou-san. Gambate.

* * *

_

"Nice of you to join us, Dr. Kido." Dr. McKnight said, as Joe backed into the operating room. "I thought this was going to be a solo performance."

"Not likely, Dr. McKnight." Joe said, as the nurse tied on his surgical mask. "I made a promise to a group of people, and I don't break my promises." He looked over at Tai and nodded resolutely.

"Neonatal teams, you're on hot standby. I'm going from skin to baby in forty-five seconds, and I don't want any delays."

"We're ready and waiting, sir."

"We're about to start, Mr. Kamaya." Dr. McKnight said, looking at him from over the top of the surgical drape. "You are to stay on that side of the drape. We have a sterile field that we need to keep sterile."

Tai just nodded from his position at the head of the operation table, deep in his own thoughts.

"Okay. We're all ready. Scalpel, please?" Dr. McKnight asked, holding out his hand. "Forty-five seconds from skin to baby…starting now."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Search For The New: Chapter Seven

****

Search For The New: Chapter Seven

* * *

"Her blood pressure is crashing!"

"Don't worry, it's because we finally relieved the pressure. Give me 5 units of A-Positive blood on the rapid infuser! Joe, give me some more suction here. I can't see."

"Yes sir."

"I need some retraction here. Give me some room."

"Fetal heart tones are drifting down into the mid 80's"

"Response from the sudden drop in blood pressure. I'm cutting into the uterus now." Dr. McKnight explained. "Neonatal get ready"

"We're ready and waiting."

"Here we go. Uterine incision complete. Amniotic fluid clear, no blood, thank God. Dr. Kido, grab each side of the uterus and pull. But don't pull too hard, or you may tear that muscle."

Joe set the suction nozzle aside and stuck both hands into the incision and gently pulled each side of the incision.

"Here we go." Dr. McKnight sighed, setting down his scalpel and dipping his hands into the uterus. "Oh my! We got a big one here" He cried out as he started pulling the child out the womb.

"Tai, here comes your new baby." Joe said to Tai over the blue curtain.

"And…BINGO" Dr. McKnight exclaimed as he pulled the rest of the child out the uterus. "It's a boy, Mr. Kamaya." He said, quickly holding the child up over the blue curtain.

Tai looked up at his new son. His face was scrunched up, his body covered in blood, and his face was a dark blue. His body went numb and cold.

"W-w-what's wrong? Why isn't he crying?"

"Just needs to have his airway cleared out, Tai. Premature babies sometime need some stimulation to get started breathing." Joe explained as Dr. McKnight passed the child over to the group of Neonatologists.

"Come on, little guy, breathe." The doctor said, suctioning out the baby's mouth and nose. Lets keep the oxygen flowing."

Thirty seconds later, an ear splitting, shrill cry filled the small surgical room.

"Now that's the sound I want to hear" Dr. McKnight said as he continued the surgery. "Squeeze in one more liter of blood, please. Dr. Kido, lets deliver the placenta, and close up."

"Yes sir. Tai, you can go see him now." Joe said, nodding.

Tai got up from his place at the head of the table, and walked towards the infant incubator, where a group of doctors and nurses were huddled around the newborn. "Can I hold him?"

"Only for a minute, we have to have him checked out." The pediatrician said, carefully wrapping the child up in a blanket. "He's an excellent size for a preemie. His lungs are in excellent condition."

Tai took his son in his arms, marveling at the new life he held in his hands. "Hello, there…Hello there…I'm your daddy." he whispered to the newborn. "Me and your mommy have been waiting on you for so -"

"Ah, damn it! Joe, suction now"

Alarms started blaring as a stream of blood shot from the operating table and up on his surgical gown. "She's bleeding out. We got to find the source of the bleeding. Mr. Kamaya, you need to get out of here, now." he said, his dark eyes meeting Tai's. "Whatever happens, it's going to happen now."

"You can follow us to the NICU, Mr. Kamaya." the pediatrician said, walking towards him to take the newborn. "We have to get this little once checked in and—"

"No! Wait" Tai cried, slowly walking back over to where he sat at the operating table. "Sora, you had a boy, babe. You had a boy." He said, tears pumping from his eyes as he held the newborn close to Sora's face.

"Please wake up, Sora." Tai sobbed, as the life support monitors beeped faster and faster. "I need you, your son needs you. Please come back! I love you! I need you!"

"We'll do everything we can, Mr. Kamaya. Now, please go with the pediatricians. We'll come talk to you when we're done."

Tai slowly gave his new son back to the pediatrician next to him and slowly walked out the room, taking one last glance back at his wife lying on the table, her blood staining the blue sheets and the black and white tiled floor.

As the door shut behind him, the life support monitors started beeping slower and more in sync. The steady flow of blood that was flowing from the incision point now started to slow down to a small trickle then to small ooze.

"Life signs are stabilizing. BP is coming back to normal. EKG shows normal brain activity." Joe announced, sounding as relieved as Dr. McKnight's felt.

"It looks like she heard him." Dr. McKnight sighed, as he started looking for more oozing around the incision site. "She's coming back. That's a girl, just come on back…"

"So she'll be okay? Joe said, looking up at the elder doctor. "She's going to be all right"

"Well, she won't be if you don't keep up with the suction, Dr. Kido." Dr. McKnight snapped"Keep focused on the patient. Besides, you should already know the answer to that question."

"Yes sir." Joe said, as he sucked up the last little puddle of blood in the body. "We won't know anything until we get her off the table and the anesthesia wears off."

"Precisely." Dr. McKnight said, continuing his work. "Can I get some 3-0 nylon, on a needle, please" He asked the nurse next to him. "We need to get Ms. Kamaya sewed back up and into the recovery room. Oh, and Joe"

Joe looked up in the elder doctor's eyes, which were full of respect. "Three words for you man: damn good job."

* * *

OBGYN LOG ENTRY: SEPTEMBER 13

Patient Sora Kamaya delivered a baby boy at 0232 hours by way of c-section. Baby's apgar scores were extremely high for a baby that early in term. Baby Kamaya was transferred to the NICU ward for observation at 0235 and then transferred to the well-baby ward at 0250. After delivery, mom's condition crashed abruptly, yet, after five minutes, her condition started to improve greatly. Anticipate full recovery and release sometime this week after extensive tests are done. Recommend highest commendation to second year resident Dr. Joe Kido for his professionalism in this case, despite personal feelings towards Ms. Kamaya.

** SAVE FILE AS: LOGENTRYSEPTEMBER13>**

** OPEN PERSONAL JOURNAL ENTRY FILE>**

JOURNAL LOG ENTRY: SEPTEMBER 13

You know, no matter how many c-sections I do in a lifetime, it still sends shivers up my spine. I mean, I'm in control this time. I can't encourage the mother to push, I can't ask her to change her position to make delivery easier. This was all on me. And that's what scares me sometimes. Especially when you have someone that high a risk. But, we managed to pull through and we—

** AUTOSAVING PERSONAL JOURNAL ENTRY FILE>**

** SHUTTING DOWN MEDICAL LOG PROGRAM>**

** DOWNLOADING NEW DIGITAL INFORMATION>**

** DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. COMPLETING FINAL INITILIZATION OF DIGITAL TRANSPORT>**

** ACTIVATING DIGITAL PORTAL. "DIGI-PORT OPEN">**

** DIGITAL THUMBPRINT IDENTIFICATION: NOW TRANSPORTING "GENNAI">**

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Search For The New: Chapter Eight

****

Search For The New: Chapter Eight

* * *

"Oh, I have got to find a better way to get around."

Oooooook…something told me I should have upgraded to service pack 5…

"Um, this may be a stupid question" Dr. McKnight said, regarding the gentlemen that now stood behind his desk. "But who are you, and why did you come out of my computer"

"My name is Gennai." The man said, crossing in front of the desk, his old eyes regarding the doctor. "You could call me a guardian for the digital world."

"Digital world? What's the digital world" Dr. McKnight asked, now perplexed. "And again I ask; why did you come out of my computer"

"The digital world is…well, I'll get to that later. As for why I came out of your computer, I came to say thank you."

"Thank me? What did I do"

"You fulfilled the prophecy of the Digital world."

"Prophecy of the digital world"

"Yes. The prophecy states that a man of dark will deliver the saviors of the digital world." Gennai replied, sitting on the edge of the doctor's desk. "Look on the computer, any of those faces look familiar"

Dr. McKnight stared at his monitor in complete disbelief. "I remember these people! They're Joe's friends! These two had twins" he replied, pointing to the plasma screen. "And these two had a child in our new birthing suite almost three years ago"

"Yes. Those kids are the Digi-destined. Years and years ago, this group, along with their digital monsters, or Digimon for short, saved the digital world from certain destruction bringing peace and harmony to our world. However, recently, there was a threat of impending doom for both our worlds."

"Impending doom? What from"

"Don't know." Gennai said, scratching his head. "Whatever it was, it would threaten to destroy both our worlds. While I was going through some old data trying to find a solution, I came across this prophecy that stated that a man of dark would deliver the saviors of the digital world and purify the world of evil forever."

"So…" Dr. McKnight said, looking at his hands. "I'm the man of dark, and these guys kids are the saviors of the digital world"

"Yes! Yes" Gennai cheered, grinning. "With the birth of children and their delivery by you, that fulfilled the prophecy and the evil aura that threatened to destroy us all was neutralized."

"Cool. What an entry to add to my journal: Dear journal: Per a prophecy, I delivered the saviors of the digital world thereby saving the world."

Gennai laughed heartily"Yes, it is quite the adventure story. Yet, the prophecy is still not complete." He then dug in his pocket and pulled out a floppy disk. "Stick this in your drive."

"All right." Dr. McKnight sighed, taking the disk and sticking it in his drive. Before he reached for the mouse, the drive activated.

**_ CONNECTING TO DIGITAL DATABASE: V.3.5> _**

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. DOWNLOADING PROPHECY INFORMATION>

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. ACCESSING PROPHECY>

"Now…" Gennai began, turning the monitor slightly where he could see it from where he sat. "These symbols are the signs for…"

"Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Kindness, Courage, Friendship, Reliability—" Dr. McKnight's eyes went wide. "How did I know that" he gasped, jaw dropped.

"I'll explain that later. Now, this is the sign for you." He continued, pointing to the screen.

"The purple one that looks like an hourglass" Dr. McKnight said, studying the screen.

"Yes. That's the crest of Memories. Now, as you can see, the first two lines explain that you delivered the saviors of the digital world, as I mentioned before. But…if you scroll down a little more…you'll see there is more."

The doctor pulled down on the mouse scroll wheel, scrolling down to reveal more symbols. "More symbols."

"Yes. But look. It's only the crests of Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Reliability and Memories." Gennai said slowly grinning. "And from what I translated, it seems as though you're not through with these guys yet."

"Oh, so there are gonna be more saviors of the digital world" Dr. McKnight said, nodding. "And the people who have these crests are going to be involved"

"Yep. That's right." Gennai said, nodding. "And that's not all. Remember when you asked me how you knew about the crests"

"Yeah…" Dr. McKnight said, nervously.

"That's because according to the prophecy, the man of darkness will become Digi-destined." Gennai said, hands shoved in pockets. "Congratulations."

"Wait a minute…I'm what"

"Digi-destined. This means that…well…I'll explain it all in greater detail to you later. In the meantime, there is a file on your computer that will explain everything the basics to you from the past to the present. Oh, and here."

He then pulled out three things from his pocket: A palm-pilot sized device, with black grips and a purple cover, a silver rectangle with a "D" emblazoned on the top, and a pendant with the hourglass shape etched into it on a purple jewel-like background encased in a platinum, square holder.

"You're going to need these." Gennai said, walking behind his desk. They will serve you well, and help you get to the digital world. I got to go. It's my lunchtime."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean I'm Digi-destined"

"You'll find out in time." Gennai said, his voice now starting to distort as he slowly faded into a beam of light that was shooting from the computer." "Remember, all the information is saved in the Digimon file on your computer which I updated by the way."

"Updated? How" Dr. McKnight asked as Gennai continued to fade.

"You'll find out as soon as you use it! Goodbye and I'll see you in the digital world…" Gennai's voice echoed as the last of him faded away and the light faded from his computer.

****

DIGITAL TRANSPORTATION COMPLETED>

DIGITAL PORTAL CLOSED: NOW ON STANDBY MODE>

SYSTEM UPDATE COMPLETED: LOGGING IN USER>

CREST AND D2 DETECTED. RECOGNIZE USER: JOSH MCKNIGHT>

DIGITAL SYSTEMS READY: WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL EXPERIENCE: VERSION 5.0>

Dr. McKnight sat back down at his desk, staring at the three items on his desk.

Oooook, now either I'm dreaming, or…I'm dreaming.

The doctor then picked up the pendant, staring at the jewel etched with the Crest of Memories. A small shiver went up his spine as he played with the small pendant.

"Well, if I am dreaming, I may as well know exactly what I'm dreaming about." He sighed to himself as he pulled up to his keyboard and mouse.

****

WELCOME TO DIGI-XP VERSION 5.0. CURRENT DIGI-DESTINED STATUS: ACTIVE>

QUERY FROM USER: WHAT IS A DIGI-DESTINED>

ACCESSING NEW USER FILES…COMPLETE>

SO, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT A DIGI-DESTINED IS, HUH?>

* * *

"Are you sure you can take the added responsibility?" Dr. McKnight asked, strumming his fingers on his desk.

"I feel that I'm more than ready to take on the responsibility. I've been working hard, studying, I think that I'm more than ready for it."

"Well then, I think we have no choice, do you agree, Dr. Kido?" The African American doctor said, looking up at the blue haired man standing at the side of his desk.

"Heaven knows we need the help." Joe agreed. "Though we'll have to show him how we do things up here in the maternity ward."

"Okey-dokey, then." Dr. McKnight sighed, looking up at the blonde who stood in front of his desk. "Welcome to the maternity ward internship program, Steve. We're glad to have you."

Steve sighed deeply, allowing his shoulders to relax. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

Dr. McKnight stood from his desk and shook his hand. "It was a no brainier. Since Joe was promoted to fourth year resident, we could use another set of hands around here."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oops! That's me" Joe exclaimed, pulling out his pager. "Looks like Mrs. Higurashi is ready to pop. I got to go."

"Higurashi...That half breed couple you were telling me about earlier? The one with the…" he tugged at his ears."

"Oh yeah. This is one for the books. I'll see y'all later" Joe said, jogging out the room.

"Now, as for your schedule, it looks like you're going to be working the—"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dr. McKnight spun around and faced his computer. "Awww, crap." He muttered as he glanced at the screen. "Steve, I just remembered something I had to do. I'll give you your schedule later, okay"

"Sure thing, Dr. McKnight. Anything wrong" Steve asked, curiously.

Dr. McKnight glanced at his screen again.

**_ ACTIVATING DIGITAL PORTAL. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!>_**

"I hope not." He said with a nervous smile. "I'll catch you later, huh? Just follow Joe around a while and get a feel for the place."

"Sure thing. Thanks again, Doctor." Steve said, as the door closed behind him.

****

DIGITAL THUMBPRINT IDENTIFICATION: NOW TRANSPORTING TAI KAMAYA, SORA KAMAYA, MIMI IZUMI, KOUSHIRO IZUMI, KOUMIKO IZUMI AND TATSUHA KAMAYA>

Dr. McKnight quickly turned his monitor out towards the big gap in front of his desk as a bright light beamed from the plasma screen.

"What are you guys doing here" Dr. McKnight exclaimed, scratching his head as the group materialized. "You're not due to come in until next week"

"It seems the baby has other plans." Mimi sighed, gesturing to her now wet jeans.

"Mommy's water balloon popped, and now I get to meet my baby brother" Koumiko laughed. "It's still a baby brother, right daddy"

"That's up to the baby, Miko." Izzy said, smiling down at his daughter.

"Will someone please fill me in" Dr. McKnight sighed, helping Mimi to his couch. "Like where you guys have been, why are you here, and why are you leaking amniotic fluid on my new imported leather couch"

"See what happened was, we were at Tatsuha's birthday party in Primary Village." Tai explained, sighing. "It was a beautiful day out…"

* * *

****

To Be Continued…

(A/N – And you thought that was it, didn't you? Oh, you ain't seen NOTHING YET!)


	9. Search For The New: Chapter Nine

****

Search For The New: Chapter Nine

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Tatsuha, happy birthday to you!"

Tai looked on in pride as his son blew out all five candles on his cake. He looked up into the camera and grinned goofily.

"How did I do dad?" Tatsuha asked, beaming up at his father. "Did you see me! I blew them all out! First try"

Tai grinned and nodded, setting the camera down. "You sure showed those candles whose boss!"

"Hey Tatsuha!" Koumiko called out, running towards a giant dinosaur moonwalk. "I'll race ya"

"Can I dad, can I?" Tatsuha begged. "Oh, please can I" He said, making a sad puppy-dog like face.

"Go on, get out of here!" he said playfully pushing him on. "Don't let her beat ya"

"I won't" Tatsuha called out behind him, now at a full sprint after the girl. "I'm coming"

"You know what happened the last time he went on that thing." Sora sighed playfully as she strode over, holding two pieces of birthday cake on a plate.

Tai watched as Tatsuha ran off into the moonwalk, remembering the last time he was in one, he lost his shoes and socks somewhere. "Oh, well. Nothing more to do than buy him some more." he sighed, wrapping an arm around Sora.

Izzy and Mimi strode over to the couple, hand in hand, smiling. "He's a hand full isn't he?" Izzy asked them both.

"Yeah, and I love every minute with him." Tai said. "When I think of how close I was to loosing him, it ripped me to pieces. I couldn't think."

"How are you doing, Mimi?" Sora asked, quickly changing the subject, knowing how hard it was for Tai to talk about what happened. "You should be almost ready to pop."

"Some days it feels like I already popped." Mimi sighed, rubbing her back. "I don't remember feeling this heavy when I was pregnant with Koumiko."

"How are you doing, Sora?" Izzy asked.

"I'm doing fine. Everything is starting to fall back into place." she replied, fingering an old bruise on her arm. "I sometimes have nightmares of going through the windshield, but those will go away in time. All I can do is put the whole thing behind me. I'm thankful to be alive and to be here with—"

"Oh, my God, my water just broke!"

All heads spun around to face Mimi, who was holding her stomach as a thin stream of water made a dark splotch in the middle of her pants and trickled down her leg.

Upon hearing this, Izzy ran towards their car and popped open the trunk.

"What is he doing" Sora asked as she watched the red head tunnel through the trunk. "Is he looking for something"

"Ah ha! I found it" Izzy exclaimed, holding up an orange and brown colored shoebox and jogging back towards the group and dropped down to the cool grass.

"Uh, Izzy? What are you doing?" Tai asked as he furiously ripped off his tennis shoes and pulled on his pair of lucky green socks.

"Ok, we're ready to go now" Izzy said, grinning. "Koumiko! Time to go" he called out to the two kids jumping in the moonwalk as he began keying in commands in the yellow laptop that was setting on the table.

"What's going on, daddy" Koumiko asked, running over to her parents with Tatsuha right behind. "We were having so much fun"

"Remember what me and mommy talked about with you earlier? About when me and mommy knew when to go to the hospital to have the baby"

"Yeah." You said that mommy's tummy was going to hurt really bad." Koumiko replied, looking over at her mom, who was now breathing heavily. "Is your tummy hurting mommy"

"Oh, yeah. But I'm all right. Let's back to the real world, okay" Mimi sighed, walking over to the picnic table. "What's the holdup Izzy?"

"I have an idea." The redhead said, eyes riveted on the screen. "Instead of sending us back home, why don't we go straight to the maternity ward!"

"The new guy's computer has a Digi-port" Tai asked, looking on the screen. "Cool! Save us some cab fare. Do it to it, computer dude!"

* * *

"…so you decided to transport here. In my office." Dr. McKnight sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sounds logical enough."

"Yeah, I thought so." Izzy said, proudly.

"Well, Conan Edogawa, how do you presume to smuggle your birthing wife into a room, and explain to the charge nurse how you got past the registration desk without being checked."

"Uhhhh…"

"Thought so." Dr. McKnight sighed, walking back behind his desk. "Don't worry, I'll handle it. I have just the room. How are you doing Mimi? You okay"

"Oh, I'm fine, I could do this all day." Mimi said, smiling. "Just a few small contractions…nothing I can't handle."

* * *

"It hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttssssssssssss!

"Daddy, why is mommy yelling like that" Koumiko asked, looking up at her father. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, mommy's going to be okay." Izzy sighed, rubbing a hand through his spiked red hair as they walked down the hallway. "We just got to get her to a place where she can relax a bit and wait for the baby."

"Hey mommy" Tatsuha asked, tugging at Sora's arm. "Where do babies come from?"

Sora froze in her tracks and looked down at her son. "Uh…what was that?"

"Where do babies come from"

"Ummm…well…"

"You big dummy!" Koumiko said, turning around to face the young boy. "You don't know where babies come from!"

"I AM NOT A BIG DUMMY!" Tatsuha said, pouting. "I just don't know where babies come from!"

"My daddy and mommy told me all about where babies come from." the young girl said, smiling.

Izzy smiled with pride as he dropped back to talk to Tai and Sora. "So, he finally asked, huh" he said, gesturing to the two talking kids. "

"Man, we were not prepared for this." Tai sighed, holding a hand to his cheek. "Not at all. How did you handle it"

"Simple. We told Koumiko the truth, without being to…ahem…specific." The redhead said, lowering his voice. "We explained the basics, showed her the video's of live births, read the books, showed her pictures, and she's going to be in there for the delivery. She's ready."

"But don't you think she's too young for—" Sora interjected

"She's going to learn about it sooner or later, besides we didn't explain HOW the baby got in there. I mean, we didn't out and say "Hey, Koumiko, me and mommy knocked—"

"KOUSHIRO IZUMI!" Sora said, sounding shocked. "Please tell me you didn't tell her _that_!"

"Here we are! Birth Suite 3." Dr. McKnight announced, pressing buttons on the keypad. "A lot has changed since the last time you were here."

"Ohhh, I don't care about the changes, just let me get in there and pop this kid out" Mimi groaned as the door slid open.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Let's see how far along you are." The doctor said as he pushed the wheelchair past the spacious living room into the back bedroom. "Izzy, you and Koumiko wait in the living room for a second. I got to examine Mimi and see if she's ready."

"Sure thing." The redhead sighed as the door was gently closed. "You know, Koumiko, this was the same room you were born in."

"It is" Koumiko said, looking around the room. "Really"

"Yep. Right behind that door. I'll show you exactly where when we go in."

"Koumiko, now will you tell me where babies come from?" Tatsuha asked, plopping down on the carpeted floor.

"Oh, all right." Koumiko sighed, sitting down next to him. "I'll tell you about what my daddy told me about my new brother. I had just come home from school…"

"You think it's all right if we let her tell him" Sora asked, looking over at the two small figures on the floor. "I mean, he's only five and…"

"Ah, why not? Save us one particularly uncomfortable conversation. And who better to learn from than someone on his own level." Tai sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"…and that's where babies come from."

"Wow…" Tatsuha gasped, staring jaw struck at Koumiko. "That's it? Eew! Gross! Girls are weird"

"Girls are not weird" Koumiko said, pushing him over, playfully. "Boys are weird"

"Then why do you want a baby brother" Tatsuha said, setting himself back up. "Brothers are boys"

"I'll teach him not to be weird" she said, pushing him over once again. "Not like you"

This time Tatsuha bounced back and shoved Koumiko into the soft carpet. He laughed triumphantly. "Got ya now"

"Ooooh, you little rat" Koumiko growled playfully, tackling the stunned boy to the ground. "Ha ha—"

"Koumiko…"

The young girl spun around to the bedroom door where her father stuck his red haired head out. "Mommy's ready."

"Yay! I'm about to meet my new baby brother" the young girl cheered, running up to the door. "Is it out yet daddy?"

"Not yet." Izzy said, looking down at his daughter. "Mommy almost gotten all of the baby's head out her tummy. Now, remember what me and mommy talked about..."

"Yes, daddy. Mommy may be making some loud yelling noises and there is going to be a lot of blood, but mommy and the baby are fine."

"Good girl. Let's go then."

"Uncle Izzy, can I come in too?"

Immediately Tai and Sora stood from the couch and padded towards their son. "Oh, no, son. This is just for Koumiko and Uncle Izzy and Aunt Mimi." Sora explained. "Aunt Mimi may be embarrassed to have her baby with you in there."

"But mommy—"

"Now Tatsuha, this is just for their family." Tai said, setting a hand on his son's shoulder. "We're just going to wait out here and wait, okay."

"Okay…" the young boy sighed, sounding dejected as Koumiko tiptoed in the bedroom. "See ya later, Koumiko."

"Bye." She said, as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Tatsuha sighed and sat next to the door, eyes riveted to the brass doorknob. He peeped over at his parents, who were sitting on the couch watching the small TV.

He pushed on the door slightly with his foot.

It's open. Koumiko didn't close the door! Tatsuha realized, as he quickly retracted his foot to prevent the door from opening all the way. _Maybe…_

Tatsuha realized, as he quickly retracted his foot to prevent the door from opening all the way. 

The young boy placed both of his red socked feet back on the door and slowly started applying gentle pressure as he slowly scooted in.

Every two inches he scooted, he would look back at his parents to see if they were paying attention, until finally, he made himself a sizeable gap in the door.

Tatsuha took one last look back at his parents, who were now asleep on the couch.

All right, it's now or never! Here we go!

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

(A/N – Hang on tight everybody! We're almost home! A BIG thank you to those people who stuck through this story even after it looked like Sora would live! I promise, you won't be disappointed! Oh, and for those who were wondering about some missing punctuation, I have no clue about what happens between my posting the chapter, and when I go to edit it in Document Editor, because I've been loosing some punctuation here and there all over the story, and I know I run each chapter through the spell and grammar checker before posting or I try to Just bear with me, and I really appreciate it!)


	10. Search For The New: Chapter Ten

****

Search For The New: Chapter Ten

* * *

"Ok, Mimi, I can see the head. You're almost there."

Dr. McKnight took in a deep breath and sighed. "Feels like Déjà vu all over again. Mimi you're doing great. On the next contraction, I want you to push down hard."

"You're about to meet your new baby brother, Koumiko." Izzy whispered in his daughter's ear, wiping a tear from his eye as they both sat on the bed by Mimi, who was taking deep breaths.

I have to find a place to hide. Tatsuha thought urgently as he quickly scanned around the room that would conceal him. His eyes fell on a big blue armchair setting by the wall.

A chair! Great! Now, if I can just scoot over there.

"Okay, Mimi. Feels like you're getting another contraction." Dr. McKnight said, feeling on the top of her belly. "Get ready for a birthday party."

"Oh, we've been ready for a birthday party." Mimi groaned, sitting up on the bed. "Spent nine months getting ready."

"Koumiko, how would you like to get a jump on your duties of being a big sister"

"Sure" Koumiko cheered, eyes brightening. "What can I do?"

"Scoot over here by me and when I call for the bulb sucker, hand me that blue thing right there." The doctor instructed, pointing to the bulb syringe. "And when I call for clamps, hand those two yellow things to me, and when I call for the scissors—"

Oh wow! Koumiko gets to help out! I wish I could. Tatsuha thought, peeping from behind the chair.

"I hand you these" Koumiko said, picking up and holding the pair of scissors on the bed.

"Very good! You're a great assistant." Dr. McKnight said, nodding. "And I'm sure Tatsuha would like to help out too" he said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his scrub top. "Wouldn't you, Tatsuha?"

Izzy, Mimi and Koumiko looked at the African-American doctor in confusion. "Wha…"

"I may be farsighted, but I'm not all the way blind." Dr. McKnight said, still not turning around to face the chair. "I noticed that Koumiko didn't close the door all the way. The light from outside was beaming into the room and shining on the wall over there." He continued, pointing to a small slit of light cast on the back wall behind the bed.

"When the light got wider, I knew that someone was slowly opening the door. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a shadow in the light slowly edges in, and then I saw the light on the wall disappear as the door was closed. Since the only place close by the door to hide was the chair, I deduced that would be the easiest place to hide."

"Come on out, Tatsuha. I know it's you because I overheard you and Koumiko talking about where babies come from. I know for a fact that a five year olds curiosity is one of the strongest things in this world or a digital one."

"Oh, It's coming! It's coming" Mimi cried, holding her stomach. "Can we talk about this another time? I don't give a care that he's in the room! Just get this kid outta me!"

"Well, you may as well come on," Dr. McKnight said, diverting his attention back to the task. "You wanted to know where babies come from, you're going to get a crash course. Mimi, go ahead and push."

Mimi groaned and strained, as Izzy held her hand, supporting her back as she arched forward. "Come on, mommy. Come on. There you go."

"Wow…" Tatsuha and Koumiko gasped. "Mommy, does that hurt" Koumiko whispered eyes wide with curiosity.

"MM-HMM!" Mimi growled through clenched teeth, face still squinted in a scowl.

"Okay. The head is almost out, Mimi. We got a forehead…little nose…a mouth…and…. Stop" Dr. McKnight said, holding up a hand. "That's it! The head is out! There we go"

"Oh!" Mimi sighed, falling back on the bed, sobbing. "Just get him out! Get him out!"

"We're working on that now. Bulb sucker, Koumiko." Dr. McKnight called, holding out his hand.

"Koumiko, eyes brimming with tears, handed the bulb syringe to the doctor who then began sucking out the baby's nose and mouth.

"Marvelous. Now, just give me some gentle pressure, Mimi. Just like last time. The shoulders are the widest part, but once we get through that, we're in spades."

Mimi grunted as Dr. McKnight gently pulled out the child's shoulders. Tears started streaming down her face as she felt a great release from inside her body.

"And that's how we do it." Dr. McKnight said, as he set the now crying child on Mimi's stomach and covered both of them with a blanket. "We have a boy."

Koumiko and Tatsuha hugged each other tightly, laughing and crying. "It's a baby! It's a baby!" They cried, tears streaming down their cheeks and their grins growing by the second.

"I knew you were a boy! I knew you were a boy" Mimi cried, cuddling her new son in her arms. "Oh, my precious little boy."

"Do you see him, Koumiko" Izzy whispered, kissing his daughter on her forehead"It's your new baby brother. He looks just like you."

Koumiko slowly scooted up to the head of the bed with her father, mother and new baby brother. "Awww, he's so cute." She cooed, gently touching his forehead. "Mommy, why is he so slimy"

"Because he was in mommy's tummy for nine months. It's going to wash off." Mimi sighed, kissing her daughter and her son on the forehead.

Tatsuha stood from behind the chair and walked over to the bed, standing right by Koumiko. "You mean he was living in your tummy for nine months, Aunt Mimi?"

"He sure was, Tatsuha."

"Neat! Hey, Aunt Mimi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do that again?"

* * *

"Okay, now press this button here, and read the number."

"Six pounds and one ounce."

"Very good! Not as big as you were when you were born." Dr. McKnight said, writing some information on a clipboard. "But he'll grow."

"Um, Dr. McKnight." Tatsuha said, tugging at the doctor's scrubs. "You won't tell my parents, will you"

"Tell your parents what? That you were trying to find the bathroom and accidentally wondered in here right when the baby was born" Dr. McKnight said, a small grin forming on his lips while he wrapped up the newborn in a blue blanket. "Wouldn't think of it."

"So, this is your job" Tatsuha asked, as the doctor picked up the bundle from the scale. "Delivering babies"

"Yep. That's my job. Its messy, but seeing people so happy-."

"OH MY GOD! JOSH! JOSH! COME QUICK"

Dr. McKnight quickly scooped up the newborn and gently jogged back into the bedroom. "What's happening"

"I don't know! I was just lying here, my stomach was cramping, and all of a sudden, I feel a lot of pressure and a big gush of water" Mimi cried out, eyes wide with fear. "What's happening to me"

"Take your son for me, will you, Izzy" the doctor urgently said, handing the newborn boy to a shocked father. "Mimi put your legs up for me, please and let me check you out."

Mimi groaned as she propped her legs up. "What's going on? I delivered the placenta ten minutes ago."

"What's happening Dr. McKnight" Koumiko asked, walking up beside him. ""What's wrong with my—HEY MOMMY! There's another baby down here!"

Dr. McKnight's eyes widened in shock. "Out of the mouth of babes speaks the truth." He muttered, looking at the crowning baby's head. "Mimi, I'll explain later, right now, you need to push."

"I don't believe this" Mimi growled through clenched teeth as her face squished together in a grimace. "There is no way…NO way…"

"Koumiko, come here. Since you called it first, you get to catch him." Dr. McKnight said, pushing Koumiko in front of him at the foot of the bed. "Now, make your hands cup like this" He ordered, taking her hands and forming them into a cup. "And gently grab a hold of the baby's head like this."

With eyes shut closed, Koumiko felt the doctor take her hands and set them on something hard and squishy. "Whoa!" She cried, feeling the warm feeling in her fingers.

"Good. Now gently guide him…or her…out of your mommy's tummy. Tatsuha, you stand by with the bulb sucker and when she calls for it, hand it over to her." Dr. McKnight ordered, setting the five-year-old right next to Koumiko.

"Y-Yes sir." Tatsuha stuttered.

"Okay, Mimi, you don't have that far to go, so start pushing."

Mimi groaned and strained, panted and screamed, as Koumiko gently guided the baby's head out of her mother. Izzy sat back down on the bed, still holding their oldest son.

"We weren't ready for this…we really weren't ready for this…" he repeated over and over again. "Mimi, we weren't ready for this"

"You better get ready." Mimi screamed out, as she felt a small release as the baby's head fully emerged.

"Okay…stop! Mimi! Stop" Dr. McKnight cried out, holding up his hand. "The head is out! Koumiko, what do we do now"

"Bulb sucker, Tatsuha" the young girl cried.

Tatsuha wiped the tears from his eyes. "Bulb sucker" he echoed, handing the suction device to Koumiko.

"I think I'll take this one." Dr. McKnight said, plucking the device from her hands and reaching over to suction out the nose and mouth. "Scoot over a second, Koumiko. It's going to be difficult to get those shoulders out, but you can finish up, okay? Mimi, I need a strong push."

"This…can't…be…happening" Mimi groaned, as the doctor guided out the baby's shoulders. "There we are. Koumiko, you're up! You're going to gently pull while your mommy pushes, and when the baby is out, put it up on her, now hopefully empty, tummy."

"Okay! Push mommy! Push!" Koumiko cheered, gently guiding out her new sibling.

"All right, sweetheart, this is turning out to be a surprise party" Mimi said, grinning as she bared down. "Come on"

"It's out mommy! It's out" Koumiko cried, tears streaming down her face as she set the new baby on her mommy's stomach.

"What is it, Dr. Izumi? You're the first one who gets to find out." the doctor said, draping mother and baby in a blanket.

Koumiko looked under the blanket. "It's a girl! I have a sister! I have a sister" she cried, wiping her eyes. "I got a brother and a sister!"

"One of each, my sweetness." Izzy cooed in Mimi's ear, handing her their older son. "One of each. What a gift."

"Wow, Aunt Mimi! You had two in your tummy, right after I asked you if you could do it again" Tatsuha said, grinning. "Do you think you could do that—"

"Oh no you don't, you little fertility idol" Dr. McKnight interjected, quickly covering his mouth and pushing him towards the door. "You go wake up your parents and tell them what happened. The last thing we need is surprise triplets!"

* * *

Knock, knock, knock…

"Yes, come in."

"Heard you had your hands full today."

Dr. McKnight looked up from his notes and grinned at the lady who walked in and sat at the edge of his desk.

"Mimi and Izzy Izumi welcomed one baby boy, and then ten minutes later, welcome a baby girl that didn't show up on any ultrasounds." Dr. Miles said, grinning. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time"

"Ah, shaddup." Dr. McKnight said, sighing. "The point is mother and baby…err…I mean, babies are doing just fine, and I am off for the night."

"You off tomorrow"

"I just have one appointment at three tomorrow afternoon." Dr. McKnight replied, looking at his computer. "Quick prenatal exam."

"Who's the couple?"

The young doctor looked up in her eyes and sighed slightly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

* * *

What time was that appointment for the doctor's angel?

It's at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Dr. McKn—I mean Josh set us up on his day off.

Great. Can you believe that we're doing this again?

Almost too good to be true.

Good night, Mommy! Good night daddy!

Good night, Mommy! Good night daddy!

Good night Takashi! Good night Kishi!

Good night T.K

Night Kari.

**THE END? **

(A/N – Ladies and gentlemen, I AM DONE! Three months of pondering, writing, posting and reviews have finally come to a most satisfying end! Before I close out there are just a couple of people I would like to thank:

First and ALWAYS Foremost I would like to thank God for blessing me with the time and ideas for writing this story, without him, I would be nothing. I also want to thank my sister, who, while not here physically, is still here spiritually. I love you sister.

Second: I would like to thank my VERY BEST FRIEND and Sister in Christ TazMonster for reading and helping me edits this series. If it weren't for her constant positive reinforcement, this story would never see the light of day!

Last but most certainly not least, I would be honored to thank all the reviewers and the people who stuck with my story all though the writing process. Through the highs and the lows, the writer blocks and the mistakes in chapter and story posting: in particular I would like to give a very heartfelt thanks to: Steve-Racer, Agumon 2005, Paige34, Sorato Fan, The Sailor Moon Freak, Litanya, Arashi099, Pintamino, Lord Pata, Alforce Zero. I know there are more out there, and I am so sorry that I couldn't mention them all, but just know I appreciate every single one of you for your words of encouragement, your corrections, your praise and your critiques!

I also want to send a shout out to Mykan and GTA Jake MA-II. Two of the saddest excuses for writers and reviews to ever hit If either of you are reading this, go away.

If you want to find out exactly what was going through my mind when I was writing certain sections, check out the directors edition of this story on "Forever Green Socks of Love: The Director's Edition"! And I HOPE you don't think this is the end of the series…or even the end of this story! You never know! If I get at least 10 reviews requesting a sequel, then I'll commit myself to it! Until then, this is Author KhakiBlueSocks saying good night, God bless, and clean socks!)


End file.
